The Spy & The Soldier
by Queen of Derp
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about my OTP Romanogers (Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff)
1. I Love You

"Natasha, you need to wait a second!" Steve hissed through the mic.

"Steve, if we wait any longer Rusham will escape with the files. I'm going in."

"Natasha, wait!" Steve tried calling, but she didn't hear him.

Steve was ready to take off after her but was knocked aside by the building exploding. His vision was blurry, but he could see enough to watch the spy fling backwards into a car.

"Natasha!"

* * *

Steve stood by the viewing window, hands clutching the ledge. The sight of Natasha laying motionless in the hospital bed almost broke him.

"Hey Steve-o. How are you holding up?"

Steve slightly turned his head to see the gang (Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Clint) approaching him. They were clean and wearing fresh clothes, unlike Steve. He had remained in his Captain America uniform.

"It's all my fault..." Steve received curious stares. "If I had gone with her, maybe I could have..."

"Lord Steven," Thor rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Do not beat yourself up over this. If you had went with Lady Natasha, you to would be laid in a hospital bed."

Steve took mind of Thor's words, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself. He could've done something to save her.

The doctor left the room and approached Steve.

"She's stable, but I'm afraid she received a concussion. This may result in temporary memory loss." Steve bit his lip and took in the doctors words.

"Can we see her?" The doctor nodded and pulled the curtain closed after them.

Steve stood back as the others muttered short speeches to the woman. When it came to his turn, Tony squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before ushering the others out.

"Hey Tasha," Steve said awkwardly. "I guess you know what happens when you don't follow orders..."

A single tear dripped down Steve's cheek as he looked down at the spy.

"I hope you remember me when you wake up. If not, then at least you have a chance to start a new life. Maybe you can even start a family."

Steve looked down as he said this. His lip quivered and his eyes watered.

"I just wished we could've had more time togerther...Well, I guess I'll go now...I love you,"

Steve stepped around the hospital bed and made his way toward the exit. He resisted the urge to look back. If he did, he'd never be able to leave.

"Steve...wait," A voice croaked from behind him.

He turned, a small smile breaking out. Natasha was squinting up at him, one eye swollen shut. The other emerald orb was staring into his eyes.

"Natasha!" He rushed to her side. She tried to smile at him. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't remember what happened, or why I'm here..."

Steve nodded, accepting this. "There was an...accident." Natasha gave a weak nod.

"Okay...will you stay here? Please?"

Steve nodded. Natasha smiled and relaxed into her pillow. Steve went over to the visitors couch and laid down.

"Oh, and Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you to."

Steve smiled as he let sleep take over him.

**A/N**

**Hiya! I decided to start this collection for my friend Maddie, because romanogers is our OTP. I used to like Clintasha, but Maddie has dibs on Clint, and I don't want her to kill me in my sleep. So I transferred to this, it's just as cute :) **

**But in the comics, Black Widow and Captain America end up together. Not kidding. That may not happen in the next Avengers movie though, cause Captain America was also the first to die. I don't think they'd do that...**

**~Queen of Derp**


	2. House Hunting

Natasha sat cross legged on the couch, laptop resting in her lap. Her hair was up and she wore fuzzy blue pyjama's.

"Hey Lil Red. Watcha looking at?" Natasha looked up to see Tony approaching her.

"Nothing..." she quickly closed her laptop, only leaving it an inch open.

"Uh huh. Say, when're you moving out? It's bad enough Thor has to stay here."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Soon, Tony. You unfortunately have to put up with me a little while longer."

The billionaire gave a silly huff before nodding and leaving the room. Natasha sighed, opening her laptop again. She took another look at the house she was interested in. It would be perfect for her and Steve. All she had to do was make sure Steve liked it.

"Here we go..."

* * *

"Steve, come here."

Natasha leaned against the doorway, balancing her laptop in one hand and her coffee in another.

"Ok..." Steve got up from his spot and approached the spy.

"Take a look at this one."

Steve took the laptop from her and scrolled through the pictures. Natasha couldn't read his face, but she assumed he liked the house.

"Three bedrooms, two baths. Its even got a basement and dining room. It'd be perfect for us." Steve nodded in agreement.

"It looks really nice. Plus, it's only an hour away from work."

Steve handed the laptop back to Natasha.

"There's an open house tomorrow if you want to check it out."

"Yeah," Steve said, leaning down and kissing her hair. "That'd be nice."

* * *

"You ready?" Steve asked, looking over at Natasha. She nodded, opening her car door.

They both got out of the car, Natasha pulling up her hood **(They have to be disguised so they aren't swarmed by crowds of fangirls)** and grabbing Steve's hand. The houses owner and real estate agent greeted them at the door.

Walking through the house, Natasha felt very at home. The bathrooms were very nice, and the kitchen was huge. There was one room on the main floor, which would make an excellent office. Upstairs, they came into the master bedroom. There was a walk in closet, which Natasha had fallen in love with and refused to come out. Steve ended up carrying her to the next room.

"So, what do you think of it so far?"

"I love it..." Natasha continued on to the master bathroom. Steve followed.

"Would you consider this as a home?" Steve asked.

"Oh my god yes. It's just so..._perfect._"

Steve nodded and exited the bathroom. He went over to the owner.

"How much are you looking for?" He quietly asked, hoping Natasha wouldn't here. The woman smiled at him.

"Let's talk numbers."

* * *

A week later, Steve waited anxiously for his phone to ring. No one knew why, not even Natasha. When it did ring, Steve quickly walked into another room. He returned five minutes later, a smile plastered to his face.

"Tasha, can we talk for a second?"

The spy got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes?" The spy asked curiously.

"...We got a house!"

Natasha took a minute to process this. She didn't remember making any offers, unless Steve had sneakily...

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "We got a house!"

Steve chuckled as Natasha did a little happy dance.

"Yay!"

**A/N**

**Hiya! So, did you like this one? I have multiple of these already writen, so updates will be often. I'm considering also posting this on my wattpad account, but I'm not sure yet. **

**~Queen of Derp**


	3. Oblivious

Natasha liked Steve. You could tell by the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him. By the way her tough girl persona deteriorated when he entered the room. She just wouldn't understand the soldier liked her back.

Steve liked Natasha. You could tell by the way he spoke softly to her. By the way he would get all flustered and even more awkward around her. He just refused to believe the spy liked him back.

While it was completely obvious to the others, Steve and Natasha were oblivious to the other's feelings. But then again, that's just how these things always start...

**A/N**

**Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this, because I took a total of two minutes to write this. I know, I totally spent a lot of time making ure it wasn't crappy...lol.**

**~Queen of Derp**


	4. Disneyland

Natasha had always dreamed of going to Disneyland, and only one of the Avengers knew that. So she was very excited when Steve took her across the country just to visit the theme park.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Natasha beamed with excitement.

"Tasha, can you perhaps calm down a little bit?"

"...Nope, to excited!"

Steve sighed as the spy continued to bounce in her seat. He cast a glance at her. She wore a Peter Pan shirt, shorts, and on her head rested Minnie Mouse ears. Her emerald eyes were glowing with happiness, making Steve smile. He loved seeing her happy like this.

* * *

"Stevie, where do we go first?! Oh, we should go meet Anna & Elsa. Oh, no. Let's ride Thunder Mountain. Oh, better yet, let's-"

Steve grabbed Natasha and kissed her, effectively shutting her up. When he pulled away, Natasha was speechless.

"Calm down. We have two days here, so we can do a majority of the stuff."

Natasha took a deep breath and nodded. " Okay. Well then, how bout we hit the gift shop first?"

Steve let her lead the way, gripping her hands so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Once they entered the shop, Natasha took her time going through every aisle. Steve followed behind, chuckling at her childish behavior. Natasha seemed content trying on an assortment of sunglasses, occasionally putting a pair on Steve. Finally, she decided to get a simple pair of Mickey Mouse ears for Steve.

"Do I have to wear these?" he moaned, following Natasha out of the shop. The spy simply nodded, smiling at Steve's pink cheeks.

Natasha was dead set on riding everything, using the fast lane passes Tony had provided them with to speed through the lines. Steve didn't mind though, since he was to focused on making Natasha happy. There were the occasional crowd of fangirls, since they hadn't put any effort into disguises. They took pictures with all of them, Natasha only getting slightly annoyed at the single moms who tried to make a move on Steve. She'd glare at them discreetly, before kissing Steve on the cheek to mark her territory.

* * *

When they finally sat down for lunch, Steve ordered a huge burger and fries. Natasha laughed as he quickly eat, sneakily taking some of his fries. She had ordered chicken tenders, eating them slowly.

Once they both finished their lunch, Natasha dragged Steve to see Anna and Elsa. The whole three hours they were in line, Natasha wouldn't shut up about her Frozen 'ships', which led Steve to discover she secretly was in love with Elsanna. Once they actually got to meet Elsa and Anna, Natasha looked happier than a kid in a candy store. Steve volunteered to take their picture, but Natasha insisted some stranger took their photo so Steve could be in it to.

"Are you happy now?" Steve asked, showing Natasha the photo.

"Yes yes YES!" Natasha squealed in delight. Steve chuckled, lacing his fingers through hers as the continued walking through the park.

* * *

"Where to next?" Steve asked, looking down at the spy.

"Can we go to Indiana Jones adventure?" Natasha asked, pointing to the entrance.

Steve nodded, following her into the line. It was getting dark, which led to Natasha suggesting they finish the day off with the Haunted Mansion. Steve agreed to this as they boarded the ride. When it came to have their picture taken, Steve pulled Natasha closer and kissed her on the cheek. He stayed like this until the camera flashed, not noticing the blush forming on Natasha's cheeks.

Once they got off the ride, Steve bought the picture and gave a copy to Natasha. She smiled at it, carefully placing it in the bag.

"So I figured, after we go through the Haunted Mansion, we get an ice cream and watch the fireworks?" Natasha nodded to this.

Once they reached the Haunted Mansion, Natasha latched onto Steve's arm. Steve chuckled lightly, earning a glare from the woman. They slowly made their way through, Steve occasionally stopping Natasha from killing the spooks. Natasha sighed in relief once they exited, loosening her grip on Steve's arm.

They made their way to the ice cream cart, Natasha ordering vanilla and Steve getting chocolate. They rested on a bench as the fireworks started going off. Natasha subconsciously grabbed Steve's hand, eyes glowing with amazement.

"They're beautiful..." she muttered, eyes not leaving the display.

Steve nodded in agreement, looking over at Natasha. She wore a smile, her eyes glazed over. Something inside his stomach fluttered, making Steve slightly blush. Once the fireworks ended, Steve and Natasha made their way towards the park exit. Natasha yawned, leaning against Steve. He got down on his knees, allowing her to climb upon his back.

Once they reached the car, Natasha was out cold. Steve gently laid her in her seat before going over to his side of the car. The ride to their hotel was silent, accept for Natasha's occasional snores.

* * *

"Tasha, come on." Steve muttered, lifting the girl out of the car. She stirred, eyes opening slightly.

"Wha?" she mumbled, speech slurred from sleep.

"You got to change into comfier clothes." Natasha only tipped her head, leaning against Steve as they made their way to the hotel room.

Once inside, Natasha slowly changed into one of Steve's shirts before tucking herself into the comforter. Steve took time to shower before pulling on pyjama pants and laying next to her. Natasha scooted over and nestled herself into Steve's arms, muttering 'I love you' before drifting to sleep.

**A/N**

**Please note I have never been to Disneyland myself, so there might be a few things wrong with this.  
**

**~Queen of Derp**


	5. Cuddles

Natasha stood in the elevator, impatiently waiting to arrive at Steve's floor. She had just gotten back from her latest mission, and her head throbbed. All she wanted right night was to cuddle with Steve until she fell asleep, because sleeping on the ground was not comfortable at all.

Once the elevator dinged open, she went to Steve's door. Every Avenger's floor had a lobby, then the doors to their rooms had passwords. She was the only one besides Steve (and JARVIS, of course) to know the password to the door. This made her extremely happy.

She opened the door after entering the password, making sure to stay silent. Once inside, Natasha felt her way to the dresser. She pulled out one of Steve's shirts, knowing he loved it when she walked around in something of his. The only sounds were Steve's light snores, coming from the bedroom.

Natasha made her way to the bathroom, stripping out of her catsuit. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The hot water not only soothed her aching muscles, it calmed her. She lathered her hair, trying to get all the dirt out of it. Within ten minutes, Natasha was all washed up. She dried herself off and pulled the over sized shirt over her head. Inhaling, she noticed it smelled like Steve.

She exited the bathroom and made her way into their bedroom. The bed creaked lightly as she crawled over to Steve. Tucking herself into his arms, Natasha kissed his forehead.

"Good night, дорогая******." She closed her eyes and yawned. She felt Steve move slightly, and his grip on her grew tighter.

"Good night, дорогой*****." Natasha smiled as Steve pecked her forehead.

Soon, exhaustion got the best of her, and Natasha drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Natasha awoke the next morning when she felt Steve get up. She slowly opened her eyes, making a weak grab for his arm. He gave her a confused look as she pulled him back to her side.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled his arms around her.

"I'm not ready to get up yet. You're staying here, with me, and cuddling with me."

Steve lightly chuckled. "Okay, fine."

He nestled his head in the crook of her neck, and that's how they stayed all morning.

**A/N**

**I know, I was supposed to write a second part for the Disneyland one-shot. Well, I'm to lazy to do so, so I choose to skip that. Oh, and sorry this is so short. I just wanted to update something. **

**~Queen of Derp**

***дорогой means dear**

****дорогая means sweetheart**


	6. Happy Halloween

"So, Nat. What are you being for Halloween?"

Darcy, Jane, Pepper, Maria, and Natasha had gone to the mall, trying to get some time away from the boys. Natasha's feet ached, but she was having fun, so she kept silent about it.

"I haven't decided."

"Well, we need to get costumes today. SHEILD's Halloween party is two days away." Maria said. The others nodded.

"There's a costume store over there. Let's check it out."

Natasha sighed, following after the others. She hated Halloween. There was no particular reason; she just didn't see any reason behind the holiday. But the others were excited, so she didn't mention that.

They went into the store, looking at everything. Darcy had picked out a sexy-ish Dorothy costume. Pepper had gone with a pirate, stating she and Tony were going with matching costumes. Jane had her heart set on a naughty school girl costume. Maria picked a huntress costume, praying it'd make Clint notice her.

_Great. _Natasha thought. _Now I'm the only one without a costume._

"So, Nat. See anything you like? See anything Steve would..._like_?" The way Jane said that sent shivers down her spine. Natasha could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"N-No." The girls laughed at her.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he's going as the dude from Assassins Creed. Maybe look for a costume like that. One that's super bad-ass." Pepper suggested. Natasha thought about it.

"I saw a Sweet Pea costume back here somewhere. Ya know, that girl from Sucker Punch? I think it'd work." Natasha followed Maria back, eyes scanning the shelves.

Maria found and handed her the costume, before shoving Natasha into a dressing room. She quickly tried it on, secretly falling in love with it. Once she had her normal clothes back on, Natasha exited to find the girls at the register. They had begun paying for their costumes, using Tony's credit card. Darcy seemed to take great pride in making Tony's pocket suffer.

Once they left the store, they chatted aimlessly about the upcoming party.

* * *

Natasha inhaled deeply, pulling on the knee-high boots. She wore her costume, hulled pulled over her head. Her confidence was failing her rapidly, and her thoughts kept returning to Steve. Their relationship was fairly new, and she didn't want to ruin it by rushing anything. Sure, he had seen her wear skimpy things before, but those were missions. She choose this slutty costume on her own, free will.

Her phone buzzed beside her, a text making itself known.

_From: Steve_

_Hey, where are you? The party just started, and I already need someone to stop me from killing Stark. Plus, I want to see your costume._

Natasha sighed and quickly replied that she was on her way down. She tossed her phone aside and stood up, grabbing the plastic sword she had picked up to complete the costume. The heels of her boots clicked against the hardwood floors, and she prayed she wouldn't trip in boots. The elevator ride was silent, besides Natasha's grunts as she unsuccessfully tried to pull down the shorts (which were very short and riding up her ass).

Once she reached the fourth floor, where the party was being held, she took a deep breath. She assumed Steve would be waiting for her, which meant he'd automatically notice her costume. This made her even more nervous.

The music was blasting as she entered, and there was a thick crowd. She could see Fury, who had lost a bet to Clint and had to dress up like the Granny Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. The sight maid Natasha bark out a laugh. She wished she had brought her phone so she could snap a picture.

"Tasha!" She heard her name being called, and she turned to see Steve squeezing through people towards her. Her eyes couldn't help but wander, and she thoroughly believed Steve looked hot in anything.

When he reached her, he gave her a light kiss before pulling back and examining her costume. Natasha couldn't help the blush the appeared. Steve's face was unreadable, which slightly worried her. She knew she should've-

"Tasha, you look great!" Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had expected something awful, or that he'd break up with her because she looked like a slut.

"Really?" He nodded, looking up to meet her gaze. There was a pink tint to his face, but no one else would be able to see it.

"Phew." He chuckled at her, grabbing her hand.

"Come on, I heard Thor dressed up like a unicorn."

Natasha let Steve guide her to Thor and Jane, who had given her a discreet thumbs up. Natasha smiled, letting out a low giggle. No one else heard.

**A/N**

**Ta-da! I'll try to put the links to the costumes in my bio, in case you want to see exactly what they look like. Oh, and if you want to read a Romanogers lemon, set after this, I'll be posting one tomorrow night.**

**~Queen of Derp**


	7. Sorrow

Natasha and Steve had a 'friends with benefits' arrangement. Natasha had set a rule- absolutely no emotions involved. But here she was, breaking her own rule.

It had been one crappy mission, and all she wanted was to be left alone. Steve had taken note of her pissy mood, and when no one was looking, followed her up to her floor. She ignored him when he first knocked on her door.

The second time he knocked, Natasha threw open the door, irritation written across her face.

"What do you-"

Steve hugged Natasha. Now, normally, if someone hugged her that wasn't Clint, she'd rip their arms off. But this was Steve, and it was actually quite comforting. Against her will, Natasha melted into the embrace. Something sparked inside her, and she knew Steve cared about her, and not just because they were fuck buddies.

This was when Natasha first realized she was in love with Steve Rogers.

* * *

A day later, Steve was being whisked away for a mission. Natasha had made up her mind to confess her feelings before he left, and as she rode the elevator to his floor, her confidence failed her rapidly.

She walked into his room just as he finished packing. When he looked at her, Steve gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey Tasha." he said, zipping up his suitcase.

"Hi."

Natasha stood there for a minute, trying to gain her courage. Steve noticed her silence.

"You okay?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Steve, I-I love you."

He looked down at Natasha, who looked down at the floor. Using his hand, he lifted her chin up. He pressed his lips to hers, and suddenly the world dissipated. It was just Natasha and him, which Steve was okay with.

They pulled apart, and he muttered against her lips. "I love you to."

* * *

It had been one week since that happened. Natasha was getting reckless, her widow mask slipping more and more each passing minute. When Steve was declared M.I.A., Natasha's facade crumbled even more, and the others could see just how worried and upset she was.

After week two, he was declared KIA. Natasha broke completely.

* * *

It wasn't until the group stumbled across Natasha sitting alone in the kitchen, singing to herself, did they realize just what she was feeling.

_"Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies_  
_Changed the color in my eyes_  
_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night_  
_I'll take this piece of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_  
_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_  
_Sitting closer than my pain_  
_He knew each tear before it came_  
_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night_  
_I'll take this piece of You_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time_  
_And sing this lie that's halfway mine_  
_The sword is slicing through the question_  
_So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night_  
_I'll take this piece of you_  
_And hope for all eternity_  
_For just one second I felt whole_  
_As you flew right through me_  
_And up into the stars"_

She stopped singing, tears threatening to fall. The others stood still, being very quiet. If Natasha knew they had listened, she would kill them.

Natasha stood and roughly wiped her eyes, her lip trembling. Her head shot up when they heard the elevator dinging open. Completely forgetting about trying to be sneaky, the group rushed to see who it was.

Steve Rogers stood there, his uniform ruined. His blonde hair looked brown from the dirt/dust that covered his whole body. He looked exhausted, his posture slouched.

"Steve!"

They watched as Natasha ran into his arms and give him a loving kiss. They sort of expected for Steve to pull away, but were very surprised to see him kiss her back. When they pulled apart, Natasha laid her head on his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

Everyone stood there, and, of course, Tony was first to say anything.

"You and Capsicle? When did this start happening?"

Bruce whacked Tony. Natasha gave a slight smile- her first smile in weeks.

**A/N**

**So, this is a sad-ish one-shot. Deal with the feels. **

**I don't own the song used, unfortunately. The song is titled Sorrow and belongs to Flyleaf (I suggest listening to that while you read the sad part.)**

**~Queen of Derp**


End file.
